Like A Blank Staff
by CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS
Summary: Zemyx Day fic. Demyx was trying to think; thinking of Zexion. What made the Cloaked Schemer so diferent from everyone else? Why was he so impossible to read? ONESHOT, fluffies and lols.


**Why hello there! Yeah, I know, it's a little late for a Zemyx Day fanfiction, but I was grounded over the week of 6/9, so I wasn't gonna update it. Fortunately, dear Kausa told me to update it anyway. And here it is.**

**If ya wanna know what the heck's up with the music stuff, let it suffice to say that I watched **_**August Rush**_** before writing this. I freaking LOVE that movie**

**Anywho, y'all know the dealio. CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS does not own Kingdom Hearts~! I love you all!**

-oOoOoOo-

Silence flooded the barren hallways of the Castle That Never Was. Silence that shrouded and smothered the very air it resided in, making room for pointless thoughts to meander. Sometimes, though, such thoughts wandered their ways into dangerous waters.

This was a fact that Demyx was very sure of.

You see, there was something bothering our enigmatic Melodious Nocturne. This certain something happened to be none other than our very own of the organization, Zexion. No matter how hard he thought, Demyx was never able to figure out the small man. He was somewhat of a mystery; keeping his very being hidden securely within the inky confines of his cloak. Not that Nobodies even _have_ beings, right? Nevertheless, frustration plagued the Sitar player as he sat, pondering his dilemma from his perch upon a chair in the library.

The room was completely devoid of any other life. The silence generated from the air of isolation was enough to turn anyone's mood dark. Demyx gave a frustrated sigh, brushing his hands through the longer part of his fauxhawked hair.

_What _was it about Zexion that made him so impossible to read? Normally, Demyx had no problem figuring people out after some time around them. He could figure out their moods, personalities, even their likes and dislikes based on their aura; their own unique song. A personal rhythm of ups and downs, piano and forte, andante and allegro.

Zexion was silent.

Demyx _knew_ that the music was there. It had to be. But for some reason, he couldn't read it; the music had hidden itself from the musician. When he looked at the Cloaked Schemer, all he saw was a blank staff. Unused and pristine, just waiting to be dotted with notes and rests, to become a written testament to emotion with every stroke of the pen that feathered over the bars.

What would Zexion's music be? Would it be a soft, soothing lullaby? The lower parts of the treble staff would be beautiful for that, with long, soothing slurs tying the melody together from bar to bar. Or maybe, perhaps, his was more of a dangerous anthem. A warning echoing with each piercing staccato and independently defined sound. It was an utter mystery, that someone could hide themselves away so well, that not even emotion in its purest form could identify him?

He readjusted himself so he was sitting with his feet hanging over one armrest of the chair, his arms and head resting on the other. He sighed deeply; it was depressing. He _wanted_ to get to know Zexion, but couldn't. He wanted to know why the small male was to introverted ans silent, but there was nothing to tell him. There was nothing. Silence. No music to whisper secrets into his ear about what he wanted to know.

Reaching a hand over the end of the chair, he grasped his sitar by the neck and brought it into his lap, cradling it like a loving mother holds her child. Curling his fingers around the neck to the strings, he lazily strummed the unique instrument, sliding his skilled hand up and down between the riffs until a smooth, deep melody was produced. There was never a rhyme or reason to any of Demyx's music. It was purely his own.

But what was Zexion's?

It was frustrating, and he angrily picked at the third string of the sitar. _Where was the music?!_ Roxas was bells and piano, Axel was a synth keyboard with a good drum beat, Marluxia was a pennywhistle and cello, Larxene was a synthed alto sax playing with a base guitar, Saïx was a calm clarinet solo that would be suddenly overridden with an entire symphony... what was he missing?

"Come on..." He muttered to himself, "No one is completely silent."

This was true. Only the dead were completely quiet. Silent as the grave, or so they say. He was sure that Zexion's song was hiding, just beyond his reach. Now he just needed to find it.

A loud thunk jolted Demyx out of his reverie. He set his sitar down and swiveled around in the chair, glancing over the back to see what had caused the sudden noise.

He was greeted with the sight of Zexion, sitting on the floor. An upturned chair lay adjacent to the flustered boy, and a few of the books about four shelves up had been slightly disturbed. The slate-haired Nobody didn't seem to notice Demyx's stare, instead, he sat glaring at the books that rested oh-so out of reach.

Without thinking, Demyx stood, idling over to his superior, who sneezed violently before tilting his head to face the Melodious Nocturne, a stony look set in his ultramarine eyes.

"Number IX." Zexion sighed, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Demyx could practically _feel_ the sarcasm and exasperation in his voice.

"Hey Zexy... What'cha doing?" He gestured to the chair with his head, keeping his sea-foam green eyes fixed on Zexion. The Schemer's eyes narrowed venomously at Demyx's chosen nickname, but he made no comment on it.

"If you must know, I was attempting to retrieve sufficient reading material, but, as you can see, I had a slight mishap."

Demyx cast his gaze to the books that were ever-so-slightly out of place, skipping over Zexion and plucking them off the high shelf. Well, too high for Zexion to reach, at any rate. He spun around on the heel of his boot and presented the book with a beaming smile on his face.

"Ya mean _these_ books?" He chirped, while Zexion pushed himself to his feet, sneezing again. Demyx scratched his dirty-blonde hair, "What's the matter? You're not sick are you? 'Cause that means you're probably contagious and then I'll get sick and let me tell you when I get sick I get really _really_ sick and--"

"Demyx." Zexion snapped, tapping his similarly boot-clad foot on the ground, "I assure you that I am not ill. No would you _please_ cease this imbecilic behavior and hand me the books?" The short male was on a very short fuse.

Demyx pouted. Typical Zexion, and as songless as ever, to boot. "Hmph. What're ya reading about anyway, Zexy?"

Zexion's eye twitched, "They are Shakespearean plays, thank you very much."

"What now?" Demyx quirked an eyebrow, peering at the cover of the first book, "_Hamlet_... What's it about?" The curious boy inquired, casting a pleading look to Zexion, who sighed again.

"A boy who ended up getting the short end in life."

"Uhh....okay?" Demyx blinked, "It has a happy ending though, right?"

"Everyone dies."

"Oh." Demyx let his voice trail off, as he really had nothing more to add to that. "Well, what about this one? _The Merchant of Venice._"

Zexion looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, I suppose that that one has quite a--" He was cut off by yet another violent sneeze.

"Are you _sure_ you're not sick? I'll go get Vexen to check you out..." Demyx started.

"No, I'm fine." Zexion shook his head, "It's your scent... It's like seawater and peppermint, and it's making me sneeze because I'm hardly used to it."

"Oh..." Demyx looked at the white floor, feeling somewhat ashamed. He hated it when he caused problems for others. Especially if it made someone mad or violent. He was a pacifist in every meaning of the word. Silently, he placed the substantial pile of literature in Zexion's arms, all save for one.

"Read this to me, please Zexy?" The Musician pleaded innocently, plastering his best puppy-dog look on his face. He wasn't _trying_ to act like a whiny child, but he needed to find Zexion's song. Maybe if he hung around with him, instead of just skulking around the sidelines, he'd be able to find it.

Zexion gave him a look, "Are you kidding me, IX?" He sounded like an overworked schoolteacher with a problem child, staring at the copy of _The Merchant of Venice_ clasped in his hands.

Demyx nodded fervently, "Uh-huh! Please? I know I'm kinda annoying to be around, but I'll be _really_ quiet, please Zexion?" _Say yes say yes say yes say yes..._

Zexion mulled it over in his head. Accept and read a copy of his favourite book in the presence of a _silent_ Demyx, or politely decline and be followed around all day by a persistent 'headache'. Somehow, the he didn't find the second option to be all that endearing. Giving a forceful sigh, Zexion dropped his head so that his long fringe covered his face.

"Fine. But I swear, Demyx, the second you become an undesirable presence, I will not hesitate to leave." He warned, taking the book from Demyx's clutches and striding over to the chair Demyx had been sitting in earlier. Demyx nodded eagerly and bounded over to sit expectantly on the floor. (lol, criss-cross applesauce Demmy.)

Zexion started into the story, reading out the lines that the characters were relaying back and forth to each other, and Demyx's eyes slid shut, focusing on Zexion's slightly amused tone...after a while, he couldn't even make out the words anymore. He just sat there, listening to the gentle lull that graced his ears.

Hold the phone.

Demyx's eyes shot open to stare at the sixth Nobody, who didn't seem to notice the blond's sudden change in attention. He had heard it. Zexion's music. Demyx focused harder on the whisper of a tune echoing through the air. Xylophone.....clarinet.......Japanese flute. Those were the only three that were prominent enough for him to discern. They were beautiful...so serene, with the Asian instrument playing the deep, soothing notes it was famous for.

But then it changed. The whole ensemble rearranging itself into something more dangerous, more.....threatening. Demyx cast a glance at the Cloaked Schemer's face, to see his eyes zoned in on the book, his mouth moving in time with the words Demyx could not hear. He knew that this must be one of the more intense parts, judging by the speed at which his mouth was moving.

The song continued to fluctuate with the story, although the entire time it ventured no faster than moderato, and no louder than mezzo forte. Demyx barely noticed when Zexion slammed the hardcover book shut, but the music had ended with the story.

"Zexy that was SO COOL!" Demyx exclaimed, trapping the smaller man in a bone-crushing hug.

"D-Demyx.....get..off of me." Zexion finished, managing to pry his body away from the psychotic musician, turning away swiftly to make an escape.

"But Zexioooonnn!" Demyx pouted, lunging after the slate-haired man, but accidentally stepping on the hem of Zexion's cloak. The aforementioned scientist gave a surprised yelp as he was yanked over backwards, his back crashing into Demyx's stomach. Demyx recoiled from the hit, tripping over his own feet as he backpedaled and both of them landed on their asses. Well, more or less. Demyx ended up trapped underneath Zexion, who had undone the top of his cloak in order to breathe from the near-choking experience.

"Uhh, Number IX?" Zexion ventured as he realized what predicament they were in.

"Yeah, wha--" Demyx looked up at the too-close Zexion, touching their lips together briefly, even if it was just an accident.

_Tweeee-eeeeet~!_

A wolf whistle from across the room caught the attention of both boys and their heads snapped over so fast, you could've sworn their necks cracked. There, in all his glory, stood Axel. Wearing a perverted smirk on his face and clapping like a madman.

"Aow! Keep it PG in here Puh-lease! there _are_ minors in the vicinity!" He announced sarcastically, gesturing to Roxas, who stood a good five feet behind the flamboyant redhead, his face the shade of the aforementioned's hair, and them some. Sensing danger was approaching, the two mishapped Nobodies scurried to their feet.

"Axel, maybe we should leave them to their...uh...devices." Roxas said, looking around nervously from behind .

"Nonsense Roxy-bear! I TOLD you this was gonna happen! Didn't I? Eh? Ehhhhh?" Axel smirked wickedly as he nudged the small blond's ribcage, earning him a smack to the forehead.

"Yes, okay Ax, you win. Now let's _go._..." Roxas protested, but was dragged further into the library by his flaming friend.

"What is he talking about, XIII?" Zexion asked, looking to Roxas for a trustworthy explanation. The Key of Destiny blushed a whole new shade of red.

"Ummm, wel---"

"I bet Sunshine here that something was gonna happen between the two of you today! And I was SO right; I never lose at these things, got it memorized?" The redhead tapped his forehead, wincing when he hit the spot that Roxas had smacked only moments before.

"Why?" Demyx looked so confused.

"Why? 'Cause it's _June 9th_, that's why!"

"And you're telling us this because...?" Zexion raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"_Helloooo?_" The Flurry of Dancing Flames asked, waving his arms up in the air, "JUNE 9th?! 6/9?.....you guys?!" He said in exasperation.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but that was a simple accident." Zexion huffed, not noticing how Demyx seemed to deflate.

"Oh, I bet it was, buuttt..." Axel trailed off dramatically.

"Axel....." Roxas warned, but was payed no heed, much to his chagrin.

"...This won't be!" He yelled as he pushed the two back into each other again, the initial surprise from the shove causing Demyx to give a shout as his lips connected with Zexion's again. We all know what that leads to.

Zexion blinked once. Twice. Three times before he realized exactly what the fuck had happened, and broke apart from Demyx, who just stood there with a dazed and shocked expression stuck on his face.

"What the _Hell,_ VIII?!" Zexion's enraged shout was heard all across the Castle That Never Was.

Demyx suddenly snapped back into reality at the thunderous cacophony of Zexion's music. It sounded like an entire orchestra was out to kill Axel. Axel's face faltered and Demyx heard a break in the usually constant keyboard playing, but it resumed again just a quick.

"Aww, Zexion's blushing!" The red-haired Nobody taunted, "And Dem too! this is priceless!"

Demyx soon joined in with his half-hearted (yeah, right.) glare, and the force of Zexion's increased tenfold. Axel chuckled nervously and grabbed Roxas' wrist.

"Uh-oh....C'mon Roxy it's time to go!" He said hurriedly as he pulled the much smaller boy out of the library and into the hall faster than the other two could register.

Zexion sighed heavily.

"I apologize for that Demyx. Axel is an imbecile at the best of times." The stoic man quickly recomposed himself.

"I-I can't believe he did that..."

"Um, Demyx?" Zexion asked unsurely, "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" Demyx looked down to his superior, a wide smile on his face, "I just wanted to do this myself!"

The Melodious Nocturne leaned down and claimed Zexion's mouth for the third time, only this time, of his own volition. What surprised him, was the fact that Zexion did not shy away from his kiss, and he soon felt the Schemer's mouth begin to move against his own. Demyx's lips curved up in a grin, and for that moment, the only thing he could hear was the uneven rhythm created by their laboring breaths.

Zexion pulled away first, staring Demyx in the eyes with a thoughtful expression. Not anger, or disgust, like Demyx would have expected....there was some happiness shown in those ultramarine orbs. Sucking in a much needed breath of air, Demyx spoke;

"So, what're you gonna do with Axel?"

Zexion smirked evilly, "Oh, I've got a nasty scheme in store for that flaming bastard."

Demyx grinned, "Where and when?"

"Oh, I'm thinking sometime around _August 13th..._"

--oOoOoOo--

**P.S.: "I'll love you even more if you leave me a review ^-^"**


End file.
